


Algo que perder

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity season four [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en la imagen de Oliver siendo capturado por Damien Darkh, es básicamente lo que pienso pasaría  por la mente de Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo que perder

Oliver ya había estado antes en esta posición en al que su identidad como Oliver Queen estuviese a punto de ser descubierta, esas veces no tuvo miedo, porque las personas que estaban detrás de esa verdad no eran como Malcom Merlyn, el capitan Lance o cualquiera de quienes querian saber quien era Arrow , no.....no eran ni parecidos a lo que era Damien Darkh. 

La sangre empezó a correr muy pero muy fría por sus venas, no solo era que se descubriera que la persona que corría por el puesto de alcalde de Star City tenia una doble vida como un héroe; por su mente corría el riesgo de poner en peligro las identidades de Laurel, Dig y de Thea, las personas alrededor de ellas, personas que no tenían nada que ver en esta batalla contra HIVE. 

Entre todos estos locos pensamientos que corrían por su mente, llego a la única persona que no pondría en riesgo y no solo por su trabajo como CEO de Palmer Tech, no.......porque a ella no la podría perder, no podía permitir que ella fuera utilizada como un comodín de guerra, no podría perder el futuro que pensaba construir con ella, a la persona que le había mostrado que él era mas que oscuridad, que siempre había otra alternativa.......no el no podía poner en riesgo la vida de Felicity Smoak, porque ella era su luz, su futuro......

Darkh se acerco a Oliver...."así que vamos a conocernos Green Arrow, pero sin esa máscara", la mano de Damien se deslizó sobre la capucha y la jaló hacia la parte de atrás y con la otra mano en un movimiento rápido quito la máscara. 

"Vaya sorpresa señor Queen" 

Las palabras de Damien corrieron por todo el cuerpo de Oliver, sabia que ahora si había muchas cosas por perder y por las que iría a dar la pelea por no perderlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer..... ;)


End file.
